valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Llewelyn
Llewelyn is an Archer Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background A meek and sensitive young man from Crell Monferaigne, Llewelyn gets drafted into the army when the kingdom decides to wage yet another war. Forced to leave for battle at sea, he meets his fiancée, Millia, in a grove on the outskirts of the city. Millia's parents have advised her to break off the relationship, and Llewelyn suggests that they may be right, but Millia refuses, saying that she will wait for him. Having previously remarked that the wind in the trees sounded like the sea, she says that this will remind her of him while he is away. He embraces her, promising that he will stay safe and that they will marry when he returns. However, Llewelyn dies at sea, whereupon Lenneth recruits him as an Einherjar, and his empty coffin is returned to Crell Monferaigne for a symbolic burial. Millia's parents attempt to arrange a profitable marriage for her, but she refuses once again. She visits the grove to feel closer to Llewelyn's spirit and explain the situation to him, but due to the way he died, the wind in the trees now distresses her. Seeing her pain, Lenneth tells Llewelyn that he should comfort her, since she has ceased living herself since his death. She then allows him to appear to her. He embraces her and says he will always be watching over her. If Lenneth returns to the grove after recruiting Llewelyn, he will find Millia's necklace (Goddess Pendant) lying on the ground. Lenneth tells him it is made of lotus flowers; women wear them to pray for the protection of their loved ones. Battle Llewelyn is a mediocre character. His normal attacks are lacklustre, and his only notable feature is his PWS, which can score a lot of hits against large targets. However, this is only situationally useful, thus making him an expendable party member. Attacks *First Shot *Twin Shot *Aiming Wisp Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Llewelyn's PWS is Layer Storm. Traits *Cowardly *Unlucky *Can't swim *Worrier *Altruistic *Serious *Romantic Recruitment Llewelyn can be recruited in Crell Monferaigne on Chapter 1. Transfer Llewelyn's starting Hero Value is a very low -88 and not easily raised, as he does not have many positive traits. He can meet the hero requirements for Chapter 1 and, at a stretch, 3. Considering his overall low usefulness in battle, he therefore makes a prime candidate for early transfer. Quotes ;Battle start *''Oh no, we're totally outmatched...'' *''I'll do my best.'' *''Good luck, everybody.'' *''With enemies like these, even I might have a chance!'' ;Performing Layer Storm *''In the name of all the gods! Finishing Strike — Layer Storm!'' ;Enemy killed by Layer Storm *''All right!'' *''How'd you like that?!'' *''Not bad, huh?'' *''There's more where that came from!'' ;Enemy survives Layer Storm *''You're still alive?!'' *''Now I'll leave it to you, my friends!'' *''It can't be!'' *''What?! That's not supposed to happen!'' ;Counter *''Alright!'' *''Eat this!'' ;Death *''I... I don't want to die again...!'' ;Battle won *''Whoa, everyone's so tough!'' *''I've got to try harder, or...'' *''Was I of any help?'' Etymology Llywelyn is a Welsh name compounded from two other names: Lugus (a Celtic god, the equivalent of Mercury) and Belenus (the Celtic god of the sun, the equivalent of Apollo). This may suggest that Llewelyn is dedicated to the gods (which would fit the strong religious outlook of Crell Monferaigne), and thus destined to die. Trivia *In the English version of the game, Llewelyn is voiced by a woman, the same actress as Nanami, Yumei, Shiho, Celia, Lemia and Claire. *According to the developers, the main problem with Llewelyn's and Millia's relationship was their difference in social status. Millia's family was wealthy, while Llewelyn was a commoner. Her parents never approved of her choice, which is why they urged her to break things off.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ *Llewelyn is one of Lenneth's more questionable choices of Einherjar: he has no remarkable battle skills and is actually quite cowardly when it comes to combat, as is apparent from his battle quotes. His recruitment seems to be based on his innate kindness and his devotion to Millia. Their tragic separation may subconsciously remind Lenneth of Platina's death and Lucian's grief. Overall, Llewelyn's recruitment serves as an indication that Lenneth often values humane qualities over pure combat prowess, even in the earliest stages of the game. *Llewelyn appears as one of Hrist's Einherjar during her attack on Dipan in Valkyrie Profile. However, there is no indication that he was actually present (as one of his previous incarnations), as he does not appear during the corresponding events in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria or in the FMV in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. This could be a continuity mistake or a result of the timeline discrepancies between the two games. Gallery File:Ll-concept.jpg|Llewelyn concept art File:Ll_expressions.jpg|Llewelyn's expressions File:Pict_big_llewelyn.jpg|Llewelyn's Voice Collection picture References Category:Male Category:Einherjar Category:Character Category:Archer